


Feeling Are Fatal

by CantVibeThis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Iris West Wedding, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Sad Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantVibeThis/pseuds/CantVibeThis
Summary: Its Iris and Barry's wedding. Cisco is happy for them of course...he just feels like hes missing out. (Bad description pretty good fic)





	Feeling Are Fatal

I'm happy for you.

Cisco looks around the church. Smiling at Barry as he walked down the aisle. He was proud of Barry for being able to marry the one he loves.

I'm smiling for you.

He smiled down at everyone as he stood. Best man and all that. He fidgeted with his suit jacket, it was his best friends wedding..he should be happier for them. But he wasn't. He just felt numb.

I'd do anything for you, for you.

He let the wedding happen but it felt wrong without him up there with the ones he loved most.

But its always for you. And never for me.

He remembered a few days ago when he was stressing about what to wear and Barry laughed. Barry told him that he shouldn't worry because it was his wedding not Cisco's big day. This seemed slightly funny to Cisco. Barry's day.. He thought about this. Barry's day was in a way everyday. He was the center of attention everyday at S.T.A.R and he had a day named after him already. For heavens sake shouldn't Cisco have a say in this?

I need it to stop so let me tell you please.

Cisco looked around at people sitting down. Joe West. He was like a father to him. But he would never actually be his father. He wasn't like Barry. He was a coward. He could never tell the ones he loved how he felt. He wasn't like Barry at all.

I'm always sad and I'm always lonely.

Cisco looked up as they were saying their vows. He was behind the others like always. He would never get up on that stage and say his vows..because the onese he love most already just did that on their own. He felt shattered in a way unknown to him.

But I can't tell you that I'm breaking slowly.

He smiled even though tears were running down his cheecks. He felt his heart pulling apart at the seams as they kissed. They were married now. And he was alone.

Closed doors, locked in no key. Keeping my feeling hidden there is no ease.

He saw Iris look over at him. He quickly wiped away his tears and smiled back at her. He wouldn't let her see him this way.

I need it to stop and I want to be able to but...

He looked around the room one last time. A fake smile plastered on his face. Happy plucky Cisco Ramon couldn't be sad on this day..at least until the ceremony is over.

My feelings are fatal.


End file.
